Support Devil Rising
by Yojimbra
Summary: After losing everything and running away from foster care Izuku struggles to cling onto his dreams. He will go to U.A. He will tear down every barrier in his path and he will show All Might that he was wrong for saying that someone without a quirk can't be a hero. Along the way he will encounter friends, and eventually he will met Nejire Hado who will change his life. OC Yuyu
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. All Might?" Izuku asked, the flames of the attack drawing more of his attention than his all time favorite hero. His mom and dad were in there. They were still in there. But they weren't coming out. Ever.

All Might looked down at him, his face was covered in soot and even the tips of his hair had been burned slightly. The man's smile was forced, hollow, and filled with sadness and regret. The greatest hero of his time leaned down onto a single knee and placed a hand on his back. "What is it, my boy?"

The softness in his voice was just barely louder than the flickering flames, and the screams of the dead.

"Do you think I can be a hero like you one day?" He asked looking back towards the flames. They were gone. He was all alone now.

"Of course, my boy!" All Might's laughter was filled with sorrow. "If you dedicate yourself to it and train hard with your quirk, you can become a fine hero one day."

"Even if I don't have a quirk?"

All Might's hand left his back and turned his face from him. He stood like a mountain crumbling. The single word that followed somehow, hurt more than anything else that had happened that day.

"No."

XXXX

"Wake up Deku!" Katsuki shouted, his hands sparking and exploding to show off his quirk. "You quirkless loser!"

"Katsuki!" Mitsuki came running through the door to smack her son on the head. Hard. "What part about nicely did you not understand!?"

"But it's true!" Another hit.

Mitsuki ran a hand through her blond hair and looked at Izuku. "Sorry about this, Izuku. You know how Katsuki is. He's just, well, he's-"

Izuku rolled out of bed. Another dream about All Might. Why did he remember that moment so clearly but everything was a blur? His body twice as sore as it had been last night. A pulse of pain echoed through his mind and he glared at the early morning light. Train hard. That advice had stuck with him.

His dad said that he could be a hero without a quirk. His dad was never wrong. He was going to show All Might that he could be a hero.

"It's fine," He sat up and looked at Mitsuki, she was his, what was the word again? God-mother? It was just a nice way to say back up mom. He didn't need a new mom. Or a new dad. And he really didn't need a new brother. He glared at Katsuki, the annoying kid that was two years younger than him. Katsuki had teased him ever since he found out that he was quirkless. "I'm used to it."

Mitsuki sighed, she was wearing a suit of sorts, the kind she always wore when they were going to talk to someone about him. School, counselor, therapist. She placed both hands on Katsuki's shoulders held her son firmly in place. "I know Izuku. I know."

"Katsuki, go with your dad, he's taking you to school today."

"Okay. Later loser-Ow!"

She looked at him again, with those same sad eyes. "Do you need help getting dressed? We're going to see your case handler today."

"Is it because I got in another fight?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Not really. You've still gotten in less fights than my little brat has, but it's not a bonus or anything. He just wants to talk to us about a few things."

His best clothes were a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt. He had worn it six months ago. To his parents funeral. And any number of times since. He hated it. It was to small now. He hated it.

"How are you liking school?" Mitsuki asked as they boarded the train. It was a short ride to child service building, and somehow seem to drag on for hours. He'd rather walk. "I mean, aside from the fighting. Like with your teachers and stuff."

She asked the same question everyday. Just like his mom used to.

"Fine," He answered the same way everyday. He wasn't the strongest kid in his grade not by a long shot. So he never tried to get into fights. Besides, they used quirks. He didn't have a quirk. They teased him because he wanted to be a hero. Even before his parents died. Izuku had always been a loser.

Why should they feel sorry that a loser lost his parents? A few even called him a liar. They didn't believe that All Might could fail to save them. That because All Might was there that everybody was saved. Those were the ones he punched.

But they punched back harder.

"Your teacher says that you're doing good in math." Mitsuki scratched her cheek. "Do you like math?"

"Its fine," He answered. Again.

"Well, maybe you could become a banker or some other kind of mathematician? You're in middle school now so it's probably a good idea if you start thinking about what you want to do, so you can get into the right schools and-"

"I'm going to get into U.A." That part of his dream hadn't changed. It wouldn't ever change. U.A. was the school that heroes went to, it was the school that All Might went to. It was the school that he would go to to prove them all wrong.

Just because he was quirkless, didn't mean he couldn't be a hero.

"I see, well," Mitsuki let the words die in her throat. Their stop was soon.

His case holder was a bear. A giant bear stuffed into a too tight suit that had to wear glasses. He was even bigger than All Might was.

"The boy is doing as well as could be expected." The Bear groaned tapping a bunch of papers so they were even. His great shoulders rolling as he attempted to get comfortable in the too small chair of the interview room. "It's a shame he's expressing his anger by getting into fights, but from the reports he's been bullied all his life. So long as you continue to prove a loving home for him I don't see why-"

"Actually, sir, I know why." Mitsuki grabbed his hand tightly and frowned, a few tears staining her eyes. "As much as I want to be the one to give Izuku a loving home where he can feel safe and grow as a person. I'm afraid that's just not possible. Not because of him. But because of my own son."

The bear blinked, his black soulless eyes blinked in some kind of shock. "I'm afraid I'm not following, are you saying you no longer wish to care for young Midoriya?"

"Yes. My son, though I do love him. Is an asshole. He constantly picks on Izuku, teases him, and tries to get in fights with him. I've tried to have them get along, but my boy, he's stubborn. And well. I. I don't think that my home is what Izuku needs to grow." She was really crying now. Really and truly crying now.

Izuku looked between the two adults, they started talking about what they could do with him, where they could place him, any other options. What about school, friends, places. And they didn't ask him at all. Not that the answer would change, he didn't want to live with Katsuki or Mitsuki. But he didn't want to live with anybody.

He didn't want a new family. He didn't want new friends, he didn't have any friends. He didn't want a new school. He didn't need a school that told him he couldn't be a hero. He just wanted to be left alone.

They decided that he would spend a few more days with the Bakugos.

He decided he wouldn't.

XXXX

Mei hummed to herself as she stomped along the muddy trail to her home. She had gotten lots of cool parts this time! A fan, those were always fun, a boy, those were sometimes fun, a motor! This one worked! She knew it would it still had all the bits to it! And even just some scrap. She was going to make a robot to clean her room today or her name wasn't Mei Hatsume!

Or she could get the boy to do it!

She found him, that made him hers right?

Wait, were slaves legal? They said something about them in school but she wasn't paying attention. Well she was, just not to the teacher. The teacher was boring. She could learn more from her brother, books, and the internet than her old teachers. That was why she was homeschooled now.

That and she exploded three boilers, a radiator and a swingset.

That last one was especially fun.

She looked up at the sign, it was written in english "Otto's Auto Bikes" Her brother's name flashed in pink while there was a slowly turning gear for the last letter in 'auto,' she made that. With her brothers help which was why it hadn't exploded yet!

"Hey! Big bro!" She shouted as she entered the garage, a few custom bikes were scattered about, some hanging, in welding stations, waiting to be shipped off and a few were waiting for their turn to be on display in the front. "I got some super cool stuff today!"

Otto, lifted up his welding mask and smiled at her. He was the biggest guy she'd ever met! Well aside from a scary looking bearman, but he didn't count. They both had the same pink hair, but her brother pulled his back into a ponytail, mostly to stop it from getting in the way. And their eyes were the same! But his did different stuff!

"Mei-Mei! Did you have a good scavenging run?" He asked grabbing her head and messing up her hair. Well messing it up more.

"I just said I got some super cool stuff!" She stomped her red rubber boot and reached into the wagon to pull out the motor. She had to move the boy over slightly. He made a noise! That was good! If it made noise that meant it was working. Or about to stop working.

Ehh, it was 50/50.

"Like look at this super cool motor I found! I think it used to go to a. A. well I'm not really sure, something that had a motor in it?" She placed it back on top of the boy and grabbed a fan. "Oh! And this fan! I think if I get the RPMs high enough I should be able to get it to lift! Maybe I can make a drone that'll shoot chips in your mouth!"

"Ooh, that sounds delicious!" Her brother laughed with his whole body. Then he stopped and looked into the wagon. "Uh, hey Mei-Mei, who you got there?"

"Huh? Oh!" He was talking about the boy! "I have no idea!"

"Mei" He said slowly and didn't say her name twice! That meant she was in trouble! Wait that wasn't a good thing. "Did you kidnap that kid?"

"What? No! I don't think so! I found him asleep in a pipe! And he looked like he'd been staying there for a while so I figured I could use a boy! He could be my test subject." She moved over to grab his arm and he made more noise. "I tried to wake him up, but he sleeps harder than you do!"

She let his arm drop. "I think he might be broken."

Otto stood tossing his gloves to the side as he looked at the boy, his eyes doing the shifting thing when he used his quirk. It allowed him to determine the a bunch of stuff about objects he was looking at, mass, weight, speed, acceleration, temperature, and, well, a bunch of other useful stuff.

"He's alive," He grabbed the boy and began to carry him up to the stairs that lead into their home. Did that mean she could keep him? "But he has a fever, and his blood sugar is low, probably."

"Can you fix him?"

"Probably!"

"Can we keep him?"

"Mei, he's not a pet!"

"That wasn't a no!"

"No! He's a person!"

She followed her brother, leaving behind her wed wagon, and the shop in the hands of her brothers assistant. Their home was basically a large open room with only really the washroom separated from everything else. The kitchen was in one corner, the T.V. couch, cot, hammocks, and clothes were in another, and that was about it! Well there was another corner that had a table for studying and the computer. It was a lot better than the other homes.

"Mei!" Her brother shouted as he moved the boy over to the couch. "Can you go get the first aid kit? And umm, like a juice box and some like yogurt or something? I'm going to try and feed the kid and see if that helps."

"Roger!"

XXXX

"Alright, easy now, take it slow big guy." A deep bubbly voice greeted him as he felt food slide into his mouth and then down his throat. Food. Food at last. Izuku opened his eyes and saw a large round face that was covered in oil feeding him some kind of Yogurt. "That's it, hey there buddy, glad you came too."

This wasn't where he had fallen asleep. Not at all. But it was just as dirty.

"Where am I?" He asked, well he tried to, but by the time he got to the 'h' his entire body went into a coughing fit over how dry his throat was.

"Woah, woah, easy now. Mei, juice!" The man held out his hand and a girl with the same pink hair and yellow eyes handed him a juice box. A few seconds later, the refreshing liquid was slowly pushed into his mouth. "You're in our home. My little sister Mei found you while she was looking for parts and brought you here. I'm Otto. And when you can, can you tell me who you are?"

Izuku swallowed and blinked, the headache was back. But at least he didn't have that dream again. His whole body felt ever so slightly off, probably from sleeping on the ground again. And his back also hurt. "I'm Izuku. Thanks, for uhh, saving me."

"You're welcome!" The girl Mei chirped, her yellow sundress was covered in oil stains and she had on a pair of red boots and a red band kept her hair out of her face. "You can repay me by becoming my assistant."

"Huh?"

"You can ignore her for the most part." Otto laughed and grabbed Mei's head, shaking it slightly. "My sister's got gears for brains and has no social skills aside from when she's trying to sell you something."

"Hey!" Mei whined.

"But, Izuku, can you tell me why you were asleep in a junk yard? And what about your parents? Do you have a number to call? I'm sure they must be worried about you." Otto placed one hand on his knee and smiled, he was almost as big as the bear at the child service place. He was the kind of guy that made smiling easy.

Or at least he would.

"My parents died months ago." He bit his lip feeling his body shake, the hunger, the thirst, the headache, it was all too much. He felt faint. "They were going to send me to an orphanage. So I ran away instead."

Otto's smile fell but his yellow eyes still held some kindness in them. "That's rough buddy. I remember what it was like in the orphanage. It sucked. I can't blame you for wanting out of there, I know I couldn't get Mei out of there fast enough."

"So you're not going to turn me in?"

"Nah, I should, but I won't." Otto scratched at the scruff on his chin and shrugged finally letting go of Mei's head. "But I do want to know what you're planning on doing. Trying to be your own man and living to your own rules, its great and all, but its rough. Ya need to have a plan. Wait, how old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Two years older than Mei-Mei huh? That's a bit young. But it can be done." Otto crossed his arms and sighed.

Izuku swallowed and looked at the man, more closely this time. He wore a tank top and grease and oil seemed to cover every inch of his body. Somehow Otto was the first person to really talk to him since his parents died. The first to say he could do it. "I want to get into U.A. I want to show them that I can become a hero even if I don't have a quirk!"

Otto let out a whistle and a smile grew on his face. "You don't dream small, do you Izuku? I like that."

He didn't want to tell him that it was to make All Might eat his words.

"And that fire in your eyes, I like that too. You're more than serious about all this." Otto rocked from side to side until the momentum was enough to have him bounce onto his feet. "Alright, I'm going to make you a deal."

"A deal?" Izuku asked the large man.

"Yep! You help me around the shop, I'll give you a place to stay and put some food in your belly, and I'll even homeschool you like I do Mei-mei. She's planning on getting into U.A. too just like I did, though she's aiming for the support course." Otto flexed, a giant smile on his face now.

"Yea! I'm going to make a ton of cute babies and sell them to companies so we won't ever have to worry about money again!" Mei mirrored her brother's pose and had the same giant smile. Then her eye twitched. "Hey, I thought you said we couldn't keep him!"

"We're not keeping him, he's staying with us there's a difference." Otto ruffled Mei's hair again. "Well, that is if you're down for it Izuku."

He nodded. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Awesome! We get to keep him!"

"He's not a pet!"

**AN: Okay, last new story for a while. This is basically a Re-Imagining of my IzuMomo fic. And technically my first attempt at a harem fic. (It's Nejire's harem Izuku is just the only guy.) I hope you all enjoy this fic though. It's going to hopefully the right amount of angst, humor, and romance to make things better. **


	2. Chapter 2

The once cold metal of the wrench had been warmed by his hands to the point where it almost burned. The sweat was the worst part as he tried to get a good grip on it. It shouldn't be this hard to get one stupid bolt off of one stupid engine! He grit his teeth and pulled.

"Shit!" His grip slipped and he slammed his hand into one of the sharp metal bits tearing into his flesh and making his vision blurr for just a moment. If his scream of pain didn't alert the others what had happened then the long metallic clang hitting the garage floor did. Blood trickled down his hand and he tried to glare it back into the wound.

"Yo! Yo!" Otto called, his own tool hitting the ground soon after. The large man moved fast, his yellow eyes locked onto Izuku. He came to an abrupt stop and looked at the hand for a moment, wincing before grabbing Izuku by the shoulders. "Alright, doesn't look to bad, nothing to worry about. Let's just wash it real quick."

Izuku was at the shop sink in a few larger than normal steps as Otto half carried him there. The cold water blasted at the wound, clearing it of blood and making the pain shoot up his arm. But he wasn't going to scream. He wasn't going to cry. It didn't hurt.

"I couldn't get the bolt." He glowered at the wound.

Otto pulled his glove off with his teeth and let it hit the ground before he dabbed a paper towel on the wound. It only stung a little. Hurt more when he held it tight and grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit. "Why weren't you wearing your gloves?"

The question hurt more than the wound.

"My hands got sweaty. So I took them off," Izuku admitted through clenched teeth. The bandage was wound tight around his hand over his palm and then between his two of his fingers. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it buddy," Otto grabbed Izuku by the shoulder and jostled him around a bit. "You made it almost a full week before your first injury! That's a lot better than Mei did! She hit her head the day we moved in."

Otto let out a full belly laugh and scratched the back of his head. "I stubbed my toe when I was checking the place out. So yea. But hey. You learned your lesson right?"

"I'll make sure to wear my gloves when I'm working." It didn't feel like something he should have to learn. He was just frustrated and, it wasn't moving and why couldn't he just do it. Mei was happily tinkering on some robot or whatever she was building without any challenge.

"Right on, well, hey, let's go take a look at that bolt you were working on. There might be a trick to it you're not thinking about." Otto winked at him and gave him a gentle shove back towards the engine.

"The trick is that I'm not strong enough." He looked towards Mei again, sparks flew from her project. He also wasn't skilled enough. Otto could build a motorcycle with his eyes closed and that skill even moved towards his technical skills in other areas. And Mei, Mei seemed to always know what to do. She was never stumped, never got stuck.

Even now as her machine failed, she just shrugged and started working on it again.

"That'll come in time ya know. Like as you keep fiddling with stuff not only will you get better at fiddling with stuff but you'll also get stronger." Otto slapped his massive arm that was easily wider than Mei was. "Though, working out helps a lot in that regard. Just need to keep doing those workouts."

"I guess."

When they arrived at the engine he was working on, something that once belonged to an old four wheeler, Otto ran a gloved finger over the bolt that had given him so much trouble. Nodding to himself, he grabbed the wrench and with his cheeks puffed out he loosened the bolt with a screech.

Was it really that easy for him?

"There," Otto twirled the wrench in his hand and offered it to Izuku with a slight smile on his face. "You should be able to handle the rest of it right?"

"Probably."

"Well, if you can't, just ask for help." The pink haired man took a wide step backwards, still balancing on his haunches as he looked on with eager eyes. "You know. Uhh, well, how to put this? You and Mei-mei are like complete opposites."

"Huh?" Izuku asked, already ready to continue his objective. Take apart the engine then put it back together and try to get it working again. He paused, looking at his bare and bandaged hand. Gloves.

Otto chuckled and nodded at the action. "I guess that didn't come out the right way. It's not that you're both opposite, but like, well, not many kids your age, or her age, can be stuck in a garage like this all day and not be bored. You're both stubborn, but it's a different kind of stubborn."

He shifted again and plopped won on the floor hands tangled in his thick pink hair. "Like, it's like. Oh!~ It's like Mei's running off of nuclear, and you're running off of gas! You both still work, but the source is different. Like, Mei-Mei doesn't know what a failure is. Not that she doesn't but she just keeps going."

"You," Otto's giant finger poked him in the center of his chest. "You know what failure is. How does it feel when you fail?"

"It sucks. And I hate it."

"Right right, that's the thing! You hate it! That's good! But you don't let it stop you. And that's just." Otto brought his hands to his head and made an exploding noise. "Freak'n awesome dude. Don't ever lose that, alright? That drive that pushes you forward."

Otto's fist was in his chest now. "That drive, if you groom it, will be worth more than any quirk."

What was this feeling he felt rising in his chest? It wasn't something he had felt in a while. It was different from the bleh feeling that had been with him for months. He nodded and smiled. "I'll make sure I keep."

"Alright, alright." Otto held out his fist and smiled. "Knuckles."

Izuku stared at the fist for a moment before bumping his own against it.

XXXX

"Oh come on, come on." Otto bit his lip, staring at the high speed chase currently on the T.V. he kept out front, partially to entertain waiting customers - in those rare busy moments - but mostly so that when he tended the front he could watch the news. Especially when there was a high speed chase going on.

It was a carjacking rather than anyone with a speed related quirk and the police had it. But man, he wished he could be out there. With his own custom bike he'd be able to catch up to them in no time, and then, he'd take all of the skills he learned from the support course and-

The bell of the shop door being opened cut the chase short.

"Welcome to Otto's Custom-" His usual greeting died when he saw who it was.

The massive Child Protection Service Bear lumbered through the shop doors, his tan suit, filled to bursting from his mass and brown hair stuck out at any chance they got. This was Kuma Kuma. First name Kuma last name Kuma. But beyond all that aside from his massive size, intimidating stature, and grizzly visage, there was something more terrifying about Kuma Kuma.

He was Mei's case holder.

Meaning that at his word, Otto would lose his little sister.

"Oh! Uhh, Mr. Kuma! It uhh, hasn't been six months since your last evaluation." Otto, stood straight and turned the T.V. off. Best that Kuma didn't know he was still wanting to be a hero. They had a deal after all.

"It's not." The CPSB placed his large suitcase on the counter top and began to open it. The bear adjusted his glasses and tried to smile. Well, he looked as grumpy as a bear, and his eyes were that same haunting soulless that were well fitting to someone that could rip the average person's arm off. "Mei is not why I'm here, however if you want I can perform the evaluation now and I'd consider you good for a year."

Would saying no look bad?

"Uhh, Mei's not in at the moment, so I don't know if now's a good time. But she's doing good with her studies! She's already in trigonometry and-"

"I'm aware of your and your sisters genius, I was your case holder as well remember?" Kuma's growl made his smile actually look pleasant. A clawed paw slapped down a packet of papers onto the counter top followed by a pen. "I take it she's with Izuku?"

"Uhh, yeah, they both went down to the scrap beach to look for-" Wait. "Did I just admit to something?"

Kuma shook his head. "Nothing I didn't already know. Izuku ran away when his god-parents gave him up because their son continued to terrorize Izuku. I should thank you in providing shelter for him for a time."

"Oh." Otto let his shoulders slumped and looked at the papers. It looked like a bunch of forms filled with jargon that he didn't understand. "So are you going to take him back then?"

"Not quite." Kuma rolled his shoulders and his neck gave a loud pop that made Otto's own neck feel stiff. "Twenty years ago a quirkless child like Izuku would have been adopted in a matter of weeks. That's no longer the case, more people value their quirks than ever before, even if there are still outliers. Additionally a lot of the orphanages wouldn't be a good fit for Izuku."

"So what are you getting at then?" He knew that the rate of adoption was damn near the single digits.

"While you can't adopt Izuku, and you were able to effectively adopt Mei was because you are siblings, there is something we can do. Do you remember our deal?"

"No hero work until Mei is old enough to take care of herself."

"Exactly. Even in this age of peace there is a reason why heroes can't adopt children they're not related to by blood. In addition-"

"Kuma, sir, look, I'm sorry but can you get to the point?"

The bear let out a huff that could be considered a happy growl. "Since Izuku hasn't run away from you again. And since I like and trust you. I'm going to pull some strings and place Izuku under your foster care. There will be limited to no compensation from the government, but you won't have to act like you have a fugitive under your wing. Make no mistake, Izuku will still be up for adoption and I do expect him to meet with potential foster parents."

He pawed the pen on the counter top and nudged it towards Otto. "All I need is a signature and you'll be Izuku's legal guardian until he is either adopted, or moves out."

"I don't know if I should sign this when he isn't here. I know at his age I hated when people decided things like this for me. I hated the system. I still do. I'm not sure-"

"I'm aware of what the system is like." The growl that Kuma let out was matched by the claws digging into the countertop. "I know its faults. I know it doesn't seem fair. But it is working. Slowly. But allow me to tell you what happens if you refuse the system."

"You lose everything. Izuku gets taken into the system, you get charged with harboring a runaway, you go to jail, Mei goes back into the system, and you more than likely lose your hero license before you have a chance of using it."

Kuma removed his glasses and let out a sigh pinching his snout for a moment. "Otto, I am not trying to be the bad guy. I know the system isn't ideal for someone like Izuku. But you, someone he can relate to, are. So work with me."

Otto balled his fist and stared at the stack of papers for a long time. It should be a no brainer. He would get to keep his sister, his life, Izuku would be allowed to use his Identity. "I'll sign it, but I want to at least ask Izuku first."

A laugh escaped the bear. "That's what I like about you, boy."

XXXX

"Are you going to help me or not?" Izuku grit his teeth as he pulled on the wagon, he had tried to avoid the pothole, but apparently the wheels were just attracted to every single hole in the road. To say nothing about moving it through the sand earlier. The wagon they had was filled with various parts, scraps, and other things that they were going to do something with. Or toss out, or melt down into alloys.

"Huh?" Mei asked, holding up a piece of junk she had been interested in and looking at it with with her quirk. More than half of the stuff in the wagon were things she had claimed and no doubt she was eyeballing the things he picked out. "Nah, it looks like you got it."

The wheel slipped as she said that and he was able to keep going forward along their path to the garage.

He grunted and continued forward. He wanted to try and build something. Something that worked. He just needed an idea, then a plan, then to build it. For now, taking broken things apart and then trying to fix them was about all he could do. Still, he was making progress.

They entered the garage and Izuku instantly moved towards the work benches.

"Mei-mei, Mean Green, come over here for a second." Otto called from the break room.

He looked to Mei who just shrugged.

The two of them made their way through the maze of Motorcycles, tools, and parts that gave the garage an unusual sense of order. When Mei came to the doorway she stopped and blinked.

"Oh, the bears here." Mei said slowly before actually entering.

Izuku looked in and saw what she was talking about. It was that bear that Mitsuki had talked to. The one that wanted to send him to an orphanage. His legs wouldn't move. Should he run? Should he apologize? What should he do. He looked to Otto, the man was smiling at him, but it wasn't his usual ear to ear smile.

Did Otto tell him? Why was the bear here? Why did Mei know him? What was going on.

His heart was racing his head felt like it was spinning. Why weren't his legs moving?

"Hey, buddy," Otto moved over to him quickly, placing a firm hand on his shoulder that wouldn't move even when he tried to shake him away. "Listen, nothing is going to change. Not right now. Not if you don't want it too."

"But he's going to take me." He muttered staring at the bear. Who was just calmly sipping tea.

"Nah, nah, not going to happen my man. Look. Look. Hey, eyes on me." Otto took a step between him and the bear forcing Izuku to look him in the eyes. There was something there that made him both uncomfortable, and very welcomed all at once. "Look. I made a deal with Mr. Kuma. But I wanted to tell you before I agree to anything."

"You did?" He barely asked, still feeling his entire body shaking at the thought. Why was he so afraid of this man? Was it fear?

"Yea, yea, look, it's like this. Basically, you live here with me and Mei-mei, and you don't have to worry about being caught though. The only real bummer is that you're still up for adoption. That means."

"That means." The bear loomed over Otto like a mountain does a tree, his cold black eyes staring down at Izuku. "If I find a family that might want to adopt you. You will be expected to meet them. Is that understood?"

He wasn't being taken away. He wasn't in trouble. He could stay. He could learn. He didn't have to run.

He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku was good at fixing things.

Mei thought that was a good thing.

She could load the cart up with motors, light thingies, and other electronic bits that were completely broken, leave them in the wagon and then eventually Izuku would grumble and start trying to fix them. Then once they were fixed, he didn't do anything with them. So, she was allowed to take them and make things with them.

But the problem was that Izuku didn't make anything. He just fixed them. Her brother liked it. But it wasn't normal. She didn't bring him home to fix things. She, wait, why did she bring him home? Oh. He was in the junkyard, and she could use a boy for some of her babies. Wait, how long ago was that again?

But the problem was that Izuku didn't make anything. He just fixed, fixed, fixed, fixed.

Maybe he was broken?

Didn't her brother say something about that? And the Bear guy? Oh! She should try to fix Izuku! How did people work again? There were organs and muscles and stuff, and the brain was a thing. What was it that her teacher said that she lacked again?

Basic human empathy and a regard for human life?

Nah that wasn't it. It was structure!

Maybe Izuku needed structure? What was structure? Well, she knew it was basically the stuff like a building and for making new babies, it was the stuff that made all the stuff stay together. She had that. And she knew how to make it!

Izuku had it too. So he didn't need structure.

Oh! What if his brain was like when they drained the batteries and she just needed to do the jump starty thing? Would that fix him?

Maybe she should hit him with a wrench?

No, that wouldn't work. Maybe if he started smoking. Her brother didn't like it when she hit him.

That settled it! She was going to fix Izuku!

Putting her goggles on, and wiping her hands on her shirt, Mei spun on her heel and marched towards Izuku. Her brother was tending the shop front again. He was excited because someone placed a big order or something for a custom bike, and today was pick up day.

Izuku wasn't at his work bench. He was only there part of them time anyways. It was weird, instead he was outside using the one thing he made. A work out thingy. With bars and like, things. Her brother laughed and smiled a lot when Izuku showed it off. She found Izuku doing a pull up.

"Hey, Izuku!" She shouted, moving over to look at him. If he was bored enough to do exercises then he should be helping her test some new babies! She had this super duper vacuum cleaner she needed to test, but it might rip her arms off. "Why haven't you made anything?"

He stopped doing pull ups to look at her. He looked grumpy. That's what he gets for working out. She got all her muscles from lifting heavy things, and making stuff, it was better that way.

"You always say you want to make stuff. And that you want to get into U.A. But you haven't made anything. Why? You're good at fixing things, so making a thing should be easy. It's like fixing a thing that doesn't exist yet."

Izuku blinked and looked at her head. "What are you wearing?"

He wasn't answer her questions! Oh! He was asking about her newest baby! Well, second newest! But she really liked these! She liked these a lot! She pulled off her goggles and held them out so Izuku could look at them. "These are my goggles! I made them yesterday, they umm, well they look cool!"

Design was an important part of baby making!

"Why do you need goggles?" Izuku dropped to the ground, he still pretty much looked the same as he did when she first brought him here, but now he wore a tank top and gloves like all the time. Except for dinner. Well, when they sat down for dinner. "Doesn't your quirk give you perfect vision, and let you see really far?"

He grabbed her goggles and looked at them. "There isn't even a lens here Mei, you can't even use this for welding or for any-"

He stopped and looked at her, then at the goggles. "You know, if you put the right lenses in here you could probably allow yourself to zoom in like a microscope and focus in on small objects really close instead of ones that are really far. You might even be able to adjust it so that when you used your quirk you would get different settings. I'm not sure how that would work, but there's a chance that it might work."

"Ooh!" She grabbed her goggles back from him and looked at them. Her super cool goggles could be something useful too? That was good good news! Oooh, she could make her own lens, she never tried to make those before! That was a new skill she could use when she got to U.A.! "That's a great idea Izuku! How come you haven't tried to come up with your own idea yet though?"

"Well, I mean, I just thought about your quirk, I didn't really come up with something on my own. Besides, you still have to make it." He looked at the ground, his hands balled into fists as he shook ever so slightly. Was he going to explode. This was why she shouldn't try to fix things they exploded. Wait she was supposed to try and fix him. Oh! "I'm only really good at thinking up stuff to do with quirks."

"So?" She bounced forward looking him in the face. "Can't you just imagine quirks for you to start thinking of ideas for quirks? That's what a support is supposed to do! Think of a way for items to be used with someones quirk! You can do that good! So just pretend you're going to be making something for a-"

Izuku grabbed her shoulders a wide smile on his face. "Mei! You're a genius! I, I know what I need to make!"

He hugged her hard for less than a second before he ran back inside.

Huh. Hugs were neat.

"Mei I'm taking your vacuum baby!"

"Huh? Wait! That's mine!"

"You weren't using it!"

"At least test it first!"

XXXX

"This is the place right?" Masaru looked to his wife, then doubled checked the address that Kuma had reluctantly given them. It... It…. It, it was literally the last kind of place he would think of raising a child, a custom bike shop, the kind that he would expect to be run by some kind of gang. There were even piles of scrap in the back of the building, though the front was kept kind of clean.

"It's where that damn Bear said he was." Mitsuki sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Honestly, I know we gave him up, but to leave him here. Of all places. Look, just go in there and check it out okay. I want to know if Izuku is safe there. And hurry."

"I will, I will," He opened the door and placed a foot on the ground. She wasn't the one missing work to do this little spy mission. At least Katsuki was currently in school. But why wasn't Izuku? "I'll be right back."

He was half tempted to tell her to keep the car running. The guy behind the counter looked more terrifying than Kuma had been. Why was he the one going in? Oh right, because his wife might accidentally make things ever so slightly worse.

"Got get em, tiger." Mitsuki chomped the air after him.

Oh, apparently he did something that she liked again. One day he'd figure out how to do those things on purpose.

The shop was actually quite welcoming, there were a few bikes in display and the news was playing in a sitting area. There was even apparel, one wall was completely dominated by helmets, and there was even some full body suits. And of course there were a few leather jackets. But the main thing on display were well made bikes sitting on display. They looked impressive enough.

"Welcome to Otto's Customs! How may I help you today?" The large pink haired man that stood behind the counter was the dirtiest thing in the store front. Oil, or other grip seemed to be as much a part of his skin as those thick pink hairs along his arms and those yellow colored eyes were filled with a wide variety of black lines that moved on their own.

Despite the man's smile, and cheerful tone, Masaru couldn't help but gulped as he looked up at the man. This guy looked like he could rip him in half. First Kumo and now this guy? With any luck this guy wouldn't be Otto.

Pushing up his glasses he let out a cough. "Yes, hello, I was hoping on speaking with Mr. Otto."

"Oh, sweet, well that's like me." Otto clapped his hands and gave a wide broad smile before he pointed at himself with his thumbs. "What ya need man? I got a sick mid life crisis package, or are you looking to reconnect with your youth? Wait, not, I got it, you're looking for something to excite your wife isn't that right?"

Well shit. If only it was his midlife crisis.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to you about Izuku."

The smile vanished. It wasn't like when he told a shopkeeper they were just browsing, those looks were more annoyed than anything. But when Otto glared at him, stood to his full height, shoulders back and yellow eyes sizing him up, he was once again reminded why he gave up on being a hero. "Who's asking?"

"Masaru Bakugo." He sounded so tame compared to Otto. But he didn't back down and instead kept his shoulders back. "I umm, was, Izuku's godfather."

"Oh," The hostility in that word hung in the air. Otto folded his arms over his chest as easily as he might very well fold Masaru in half. "And why are you here?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Masaru said taking a step forward and trying to let his breath calm his nerves. "We didn't want to give Izuku up. But, it's just. Our son. He, he doesn't get along with Izuku. He bullied him before the incident, and it only got worse when we took Izuku in."

"I'm aware." Otto growled. "Kuma told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"Enough."

Well that was both vague and threatening.

"Look. We just want to know if Izuku is being cared for. How's he doing in school? Is he making friends? Is he." He took a breath. "Is he better?"

Otto let out a long sigh and the hostility vanished in his form. "Yea, I getcha man. Sorry for glaring you down, Maru, I'm just ya'know, protective of the little dude."

Well, that was a good sign.

Otto motioned for them to come around the counter and towards the back where curtain covered the open door to the workshop. "I home school Izuku along with my little sister, Mei. They're both wicked smart, and real good at math. But, if you want to know if this is the right place for him."

Otto opened the curtain and pointed inside the garage. "Take a look."

Izuku was there, that green hair was unmistakable. It had only been three months since he had last seen the boy, but he didn't look like the skinny boy that refused to eat for a week. If anything, it looked like he was growing up, and putting on muscle. He was also working on something mechanical.

When Izuku wiped his head, he saw all he needed to see. A smile.

Otto let the curtain drop and smiled.

"Little Green is a natural with machines. A few weeks ago, Mei-mei kind of ignited his creative spark so he's been busy trying to make his first invention. Won't tell me what it is, but I'm excited." Otto slapped him on the back. Hard. "So you don't have to worry, I'll make sure he gets into U.A."

"U.A?" Masaru coughed, looking up at the large man. His back actually felt really good now. That slap did something. "He wants to go to U.A?"

"Yep, he has his eyes set on the support course, it's how I entered U.A. as well so I know all about what they're looking for. So you don't have to worry. Little Green will make it there."

U.A. Izuku wanted to go to U.A.

Masaru looked to the car where Mitsuki was waiting. He knew what he had to do.

"Money," He grabbed his wallet. "It wasn't why we had to give Izuku up. Let me buy some school books, tuition, supplies, anything."

"Woah, woah, woah, I don't need your money man, calm down." Otto pushed him out from behind the counter and frowned, more annoyed than angry.

"I know I know." He gripped his wallet tight. "It's just. His childhood became so dark so suddenly. Please, let us help in this small way of giving him a bright future."

A few minutes later he exited the shop, and entered his car.

"Well? How is he?" Mitsuki asked fingers tapping the wheel out of nervousness.

Masaru smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. Izuku. Izuku going to be just fine."

**AN: Sorry for missing the update last week, lost power for like five days. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Support Fair.

A contest for middle school students that are aiming to join the ranks of Support Specialists. Hosted by the association, numerous hero schools or support schools often used the event as a way to judge new students. While a future hero could be great on their own, a good support could make every hero great.

At least that's what the pamphlet said.

Otto had been adamant about both Izuku and Mei joining the contest, especially since they missed it last year. Mei because she was too young, and Izuku because he hadn't finished a project yet.

But now that he had something that he was comfortable with showing, Izuku couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. Month's of building, testing, theorizing, and experimentations and he had his first invention. And he was already in the process of building his second. As with anything, starting was the hard part.

Still, while he only had one project, Mei had three, that she had made in the last month. Izuku felt like he was understanding Mei better now. While she was still crazy, weird, obsessed, and more than a little odd, she just didn't have the same definition of the word failure as anybody else did. She was getting better, her inventions less prone to falling apart with each failure.

"Alright you two." Otto, wiped the sweat from his brow as he sat down the final box of equipment down. "You ready to rock this thing?"

"Yep!" Mei bounced already setting up one of her babies. It was a robot. One of the ones that didn't explode.

Izuku was less sure of this. He knew his invention worked, but while Mei's where often general or could be used in more than a few ways, his was hyper specialized. He took what he was good with and expanded upon it, taking a pro heroes quirk and designing something that would assist them.

"Maybe," Izuku muttered, setting up his device. It was for a pro hero that could launch wind out of their arms and legs. Using strong enough tubes to direct the force he was able to make something that in theory would allow the Hero Turbine to fly. Only that hero was retired now.

What started out as a simple framework was now a hulking monstrosity that could barely generate enough force to get off the ground.

Izuku looked at his device, the wires connecting it to the power supply and the hose, at least he wouldn't have to worry about it flying off. He set up a stack of papers in front of the device and made certain the post board was the focal point of his area. Hopefully anybody that was judging him would actually read his research.

Otto's hand slapped onto his back with that familiar overwhelming force. "Ah, come on Mean Green, don't be like that, you've got some kick ass gear showing that you can meet specific designs. That's totally what they're going to be looking for. Trust me, you and Mei-mei are going to kill it."

"Kill what?" Mei looked up from her device. She had her goggles on and was bouncing up and down in excitement. She had been looking forward to this for a while. The chance to show off her babies was as thrilling for her as it was terrifying for him.

"Nothing, now Mei, Izuku's in charge." Otto slipped some cash into Izuku's hand. "Make sure she eats."

"I'll make sure Mei's alright, Otto. Thank you."

"Right on! Now then, I'll check back with you two later, I gotta split and take care of some stuff. But don't worry, you'll survive!" Otto jumped up and popped his shoulder once before nodding and heading off. He stuck out like a giant sore thumb in the crowd of students, businessmen, and representatives.

Izuku let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. There was a lot more people here than he thought there'd be. Schools and agencies had information booths, and there were a few other students showing off their projects, but mostly it was just people.

"First time?" A girl asked him. She had sharp eyes and black hair that was cut shorter than his own hair. Drawings, sketches, and designs covered her section and on the table there were several fabric types and even a completed costume. Her smile vanished and she sucked on her lip. "Mine too, sorry, it was just that you looked nervous."

"It's fine," He muttered looking at her designs. "You're trying to become a costume designer?"

She nodded and extended her hand, there were more than a few bracelets around her wrist. "Yeah, It's kind of my passion. I'm Yuyu Haya by the way."

He took her hand and shook it. "Izuku, Midoriya. I'm uhh, trying to get into Support I guess."

"You guess? You built something like that and you're just guessing you want to be in the support? Learn to read the room dude. Outside of the designers a lot of the other stuff is kind of." Yuyu winced and held her hand flat waivering it from side to side. "But you and your little sister look great. It's a good thing I got placed next to you."

"She's not my sister." He looked over to Mei who was already strapping someone into one of her devices. "And why is it a good thing you're next to us?"

"Exposure by proximity." Yuyu flashed a grin and wiggled her eyebrows. "While people are waiting for you, they'll probably want to browse some of my designs."

"And what makes you think we'll be busy?"

Yuyu's face fell and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Have more faith in your stuff dude. You and pinky are the only ones with actual gear. Look."

She pointed across the way to a boy that had… automatic scissors? Wouldn't that just be a shaver? And another one that was for a fish tank tank? It was a set of treads on a fishbowl that allowed the fish inside to steer it. That one was kind of neat actually.

"Okay, I see your point, but that doesn't mean we'll be flooded."

He was so very wrong.

Mei soaked up the limelight, demonstrating her working babies with the glee of a car salesman. The way she managed the crowd was frankly as amazing as her gadgets were. By some miracle, no one got hurt, despite the small fire. She even assisted him in demonstrating his own device when asked.

The biggest shock, was the amount of people that read his research, sure they mostly skimmed it, but they were impressed. Maybe there really was something in this support field he could do.

"You can't become a hero."

All Might's voice boomed in his head.

The reverberations had his heart pounding. The muscles in his legs giving out. The world began to spin. The voices were booming, and he couldn't hear anything. Except for the voices. They were all staring at him.

"You should give up kid. It's better that way."

"Just give up."

"Just give up."

"Useless Deku!"

Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!

Why now why here? It had been so long. He had been so good. Ever since he had moved in with Otto and Mei, the nightmares hadn't been there. But now. Here it was. One in the daylight. It clawed at him.

Someone was speaking to him? A man. In a suit. Asking. What was he asking?

He stumbled more than walked, behind his stall slipping into the ugly backings of wires, tarp ends scattered carts and a cold lack of people. He pressed his back against the smooth concrete wall of the building, trying to let some of the coolness wash away all of this.

Why did these things still bother him? That was over two years ago now. Whenever he saw All Might on the news, he would get mad. Really mad. So why was he reacting like this? He didn't even see him!

"Hey," He looked up and saw Yuyu standing in front of him, worry on her face and a water bottle in her hands. "Mei asked me to check up on you. Said she was bad at fixing things. She's not exactly all there is she?"

She offered him the water bottle and he took it. Opening it up and drinking as much as he could, it was cold enough that it hurt.

"Thanks." He muttered trying to get his breathing back. "And yea, Mei's barely human on a good day."

Yuyu hummed and slid down onto the wall next to him. "And what about you? You were doing pretty good out there. What happened?"

"I don't know. Panic attack?" Trauma? Something? Whatever it was he didn't want to talk about it. "Shouldn't you be back with your designs? You looked pretty busy."

Yuyu just shrugged. "Nah, I'm just taking a bit of a break, besides without you there's not much of a crowd on my side and Mei's a crowd hog, so I ain't getting nowhere when she's the center of attention. Feel bad for the other guys though."

"How do you know her name?" He asked looking at her.

"You're kidding right?" Yuyu gave him a look that matched the tone of her voice perfectly. "How could I not know who she is, she's been screaming her name for hours now! You sure you're not her brother, you're good at tuning her out like one."

"We're not related, but I do live with her. I guess I'm just used to that part of her."

"I imagine it's impossible to get used to all of her. For real though, girl knows exactly what she wants. I admire that." Yuyu leaned back smiling upwards as her hands rested on her knees.

"And you don't?"

"Does it look that way? That's good I guess. But really, the only reason why I'm trying to get into U.A. is because that's where my best friend in the whole world is going. She wants to be a hero. I'm not good with tech, and my quirk isn't anything special so I can't become a hero, so I'm trying to use my one talent to get into the school. Kinda silly right?" She laughed and gave him the widest saddest smile he could have imagined.

"I don't think it's silly. You must care a lot about your friend if you want to follow her." Izuku stared at his hand, looking at the scar he got from trying to repair that engine. That felt so long ago, but the scar wasn't going away. Otto was right about it. It represented a lesson learned. "It's a better reason than why I'm going that's for sure."

"Oh, are you going because you lost a bet or something?" Yuyu laughed and pulled out her phone. Somehow she made it look like she was still paying attention while navigating the device. Impressive talent.

"Someone that I looked up to told me that because I was quirkless I couldn't be a hero." He felt that anger swell up inside of him. But he grabbed it held it in his hands, let it burned him. He would use it as fuel like Otto said. This was the last time he was going to stumble. "So I really want to go to U.A. and make them eat their words."

"Ha! You're ballsy Izuku, I like that. I hope we both get into U.A. it should be interesting with you there." She held her phone over to him and leaned in close. "This is Nejire by the way. She's the cutest thing in the whole world and why I'm going to U.A. Don't tell her though."

The photo was of Yuyu and a short girl with long blue hair posing in front of a poster or something.

After a few minutes, the two returned to their stands. Much of the crowd had vanished and there were only a few still prodding Mei's gadgets. Why did it look like there was more now than there was before? He was starting to wonder if Mei's quirk wasn't spontaneous baby making.

That sounded so wrong in his head.

But something had changed in his area. There was a doll. A small stuffed rat dog thing in a suit standing on the table. It looked like it was staring at him. And then there was a short grumpy looking man wearing a hoodie with short orange hair. Did he put the doll there?

"Uhh, sir, is this doll yours?"

"I may be as cute as a doll but I assure you I am not." the small rat dog bear thing chirped holding up a paw. "I'm Nezu, and I'm a recruiter."

"Ahh," Izuku looked to Mei who was now looking at him wide eyed, and then to Yuyu who was giving him a thumbs up and a look that said 'I told you so'. The man behind the Nezu-thing just nodded. "I see recruiter for who?"

"Hehe, for wherever you wish to go Izuku." Nezu chirped and held out his paw. "The same goes for Ms. Hatsume as well, but she's still a few years away from highschool is she not?"

He could hear Mei grumbling about agism.

Izuku took Nezu's paw between two fingers and shook it. He was shaking hands with a stuffed rat. Also why was he Izuku and she Ms. Hatsume? "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise. I've been reading your research and I must say it is impressive for someone your age. There's some real thought put into your notes, and the device itself works yes?" Nezu, flipped open a page on the research paper, "The detail on Sakura Typhoon's quirk alone would be enough for me to consider you for… recommendation. But you went one step further beyond. That's real plus ultra material. Now then, do you think you can demonstrate it for me?"

"Oh, uhh, sure give me a moment." He strapped himself up, and waited for the humming of the machine to start up. A long even breath later and he forced his arms downward, keeping the palms and thus the jets aimed towards the ground. It wasn't much, an inch of lift, for a few seconds. Hopefully it would be enough.

"Marvalous, simply marvelous! Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Maijima?" Nezu clapped like a seal and looked back to his silent companion.

The other man nodded and smiled from underneath his hood, he clapped with hands that were tipped in steel. A quirk perhaps. "He has some promise, I'll give him that."'

The praise felt good. Really good. "Thank you sirs."

"Now then my boy, tell me where you wish to attend?" Nezu hummed placing his paws behind his back and walking along the table like it was meant to be walked on.

"U.A. Sir." He stood straight, trying to ignore the nervousness in his body. "But, I'm not sure on their acceptance of quirkless applicants."

Nezu hummed then hopped off the table. "I see, well, thank you for your time Izuku. I hope to see you again. Have a wonderful last year of middle school."

XXXX

"Sir?" Higari asked as they exited the convention center and made their way towards the parking lot. "Did that boy really catch your eye?"

Nezu just smiled, that quirkless boy Izuku Midoriya. He had recognized that name. But from where? Even if that was the case, it hardly mattered. He had overheard that boy Izuku, and that girl Yuyu talking. It was eavesdropping yes, but it was done out of concern. To find someone so driven, was a treat.

Higari opened the car door for him.

"I sense something in that boy. Something that resonates with me. I have a feeling that no matter what we do, he'll become great. It's up to those he'll accept help from to determine what kind of great that is."

"He's a fourteen year old, sir. Aren't you putting a lot of stock into a kid?"

"That's my job as Principal! To believe in all my students, past, present, and future and continue to guide them even when they don't know it."

"How pragmatic of you sir."

As the car started up, Nezu opened up his computer. Time to get all the information he could on Izuku Midoriya.

**AN: Hello! Hope you all are having a wonderful weekend! **


	5. Chapter 5

There was so much to do. So many wonderful applications to check in on. It might be a busy time of year. But for Nezu, it was his favorite time of year. That and winter gave him an excuse to ride in his staff's jackets. He was a small mammal after all, he got cold easily. Running his hand over the stack of applicants for the Hero and Support courses, Nezu reflected back onto that boy he had met quite a few months ago.

Izuku Midoriya. Where in these stacks did that boy sit?

Orphan, runaway, intelligent, stubborn, and driven. The boy's past was a dark one to be certain. But whenever Nezu looked at that boy, he couldn't help but imagine a bright future.

All Might, and many of the others, believed that a pillar of peace was needed. And Nezu did as well. However they had different opinions on what that pillar should be. They wanted a singular hero, the top ten, and others to be that pillar. Nezu wanted it to not be the burden of a single person, or even a group of people.

But, if U.A. could become that pillar. Then there would be less of a worry about a single person carrying that burden.

"Ahh, but that's just a dream." Nezu leaned back in his chair and stretched a bit. The process to make U.A. into the symbol of peace, and enduring one, was not something that could be accomplished in his lifetime. Trusting in heroes like All Might was the correct path for the moment. It may well be their only path.

He patted the stack of applicants once more. "Perhaps his successor is in here?"

But there were so many applicants, and the choice of who would be the next holder of One for All was not something that could be done with little more than a handshake. But, it was a good place to start. Though perhaps after he eliminated a few of them through arbitrary means. Luck was an important attribute for a hero after all.

Besides, they got thousands of applicants a year. Deciding who got to even take the entrance exam was a big job. And being ever so slightly chaotic about the whole ordeal just made Nezu all the more excited about it.

Maybe they should start adding in bigger robots?

Smiles, faces, and names, began to stick out to him as he slowly whittled down the stack. Potentials like Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, Nejire Hado, Tayuya Uzumaki, Suzuya Musha, and dozens of others began to fill the stack that would be permitted to take the exam. Strong quirks, strong ideals, and stunning personalities would make it far.

And then he found him. That boy. Hidden in the stack of applicants was Izuku Midoriya. But something was off. Why was he in this stack and not with the others? Was he? Oh? Oh-hoho! "Izuku, my boy, you're intent on making this interesting, aren't you?!"

Tossing the application into the accepted portion Nezu bounced up and moved to his phone. "Higari! I have a favor to ask of you!"

If Izuku wanted to do things the hard way, he should at least be rewarded.

XXXX

A large flatbed truck pulled up into the back yard of Otto's workshop. The was different from the delivery trucks, or any of the usual vehicles that would occasionally appear. Large powerful front tires, held the cabin up high, while the bed of the truck was held up by treads that couldn't be street legal. On the bed was an irregular shaped object covered by a blue tarp and held in place by a web of yellow bands.

Izuku found it ever so slightly fitting when a short angry looking orange haired man climbed out of the cabin and glared around the yard. He looked familiar. Especially the complete lack of posture and those metallic caps on his fingers. The man wiped his nose on his sleeve and began to unstrap the tarp.

"Uhh, hey, Otto's not in right now." Izuku said walking up to the short man. Huh, was he really taller than this guy? He had been growing a bit, but it never really felt like he'd be taller than an adult. Maybe that was because Otto was like, barely human. "But if you need help, I can give you a hand."

The man gave him a wide sharp smile from beneath his thick orange hair. How did he even see with hair like that. His voice was rough, like the reverberation of a muffler on a cold morning. "I'm not here for Otto."

Izuku blinked. That was weird, unless it was Kuma Kuma, that was generally why people showed up, for Otto or his bikes. Sure there were other workers, but Otto was the one that did all the ordering. Unless. "Oh, well then did Mei somehow order something?"

"The pink haired girl next to you that day?" The orange haired man asked unfastening several of the latches. "Nah, not here for her just yet either. Maybe in a few years when she's old enough."

Should he be pissed off by that joke? Was this guy a pervert? Wait, didn't he say that day?

"Oh! You're that guy that was with that weird rat guy, Nezu, right?"

The man let out a howl of a laugh. "Ha! That's right kid, I'll be sure to tell him your gratitude by referring to him as a rat."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're here. Or what's on the truck."

The man's smile flashed with a sudden flair of brilliance, and his dark eyes seemed to glimmer from beyond his hair. He undid the final clasp and pulled the tarp off like it was a simple table cloth. "I'm here giving some insane kid a gift from his insane benefactor."

Something in him twitched. It might have been the countless motors he had repaired, the bikes he had worked on and the support items he had been crafting, but seeing the large robot, roughly the size of a car resting on the truck bed made Izuku feel… excited. Was this how Mei felt whenever she had a new invention? Some crazy calling urging him to dive in and prod around before trying to fix it and make some improvements?

"I see that look in your eye boy. Hah, maybe there is something to ya after all." The man poked at a console and the bed began to move, shifting bit by bit to move the robot onto the ground. "This is one of the Imperial class robots U.A. uses for their entrance exams. Nezu figured if you insisted on doing things the hard way, then he might as well reward you."

Just what was that rat? How did he have that much sway? "Are you saying this is mine?"

"Nah, not officially at any rate. Call it homework. Fix it up, figure out how it works, and see if you can learn something from it, that'll help you. It's still property of U.A." The robot rested peacefully on the ground now, and the truck bed began to go vertical, shifting form so it had a more street appropriate profile. The man walked forward and extended an abnormally large hand. "I'm Higari Maijima by the way. Do well and I'll be your teacher, Izuku."

It was more shock and habit that caused Izuku to take the man's hand. He knew that name from somewhere. "Wait, you're the pro hero Power Loader aren't you?"

"That's right," Higari's smile was filled with sharp teeth as he tightened his grip almost to the point of hurting before letting go.

"And that you're going to be teaching at U.A?"

"Going to be? I've been in charge of the support department for years. A lot of the robots we use are my own designs." Higari moved towards the cabin, his long lanky arms helping him to move up into the truck with surprising deftness. "I will say though, for a quirkless punk, you got some serious balls for applying to the hero course. You got balls kid. Just make sure you keep the brains."

Before Izuku could speak up, the man had already started the truck and was halfway out the backyard. Heavy metal music began to blast from the cabin and Higari gave him the peace sign before speeding off. Why did it seem like heroes often ignored things like speed limits?

Still Higari had some good taste in music. Though, when he did get into U.A. he'd better start calling him Maijima-sensei. "And why is Nezu bossing around the lead of the support department?"

More importantly. There was a giant robot that was just sitting on his lawn waiting to be torn into.

XXXX

"Come on! Just let me have some of it! You're not even using that part of it!" Otto blinked when he heard Mei whining. It was rare that Mei ever whined, she only did that with tools really. Even when she was little if someone stole her toy she'd just go shrug and start using something else.

But Izuku did have the ability to make Mei act almost human. Well kind of. It was good that the two were like, friends. He'd probably be pretty bald if the two of them actually fought. And he liked having a head full of pink hair. Made him stand out.

Humming he waded through the workshop, a large burger with extra everything and fries mixed in was halfway jammed into his mouth. Was it awkward to walk around like that? Yes. Was it practical? No. Was that the point? No. He mostly just wanted food in his mouth and see if he could get those two to smile at him being goofy.

Especially since he brought dinner with him! Sure Mei didn't know what good food was and would probably try to live off microwave meals if left to her own devices. But Izuku, Izuku could actually cook, and could appreciate a good burger. Holding up the two large bags of food Otto had to stop when he saw what the two were arguing about.

"Back off Mei! I'm not going to let you damage this one!" Izuku shouted from on top of a neatly disassembled robot. It looked like one of the ones Maijima-sensei made for U.A. Wait, that's exactly what it was. "Besides it's not mine, I'm just fixing it for the school."

"So? That's boring! They left it here, didn't they?" Mei tried to scramble forward, but Izuku stopped her with a strong hand on her head. Little man had been working out like a champ and was actually pretty ripped for a kid his age. Must be all those workouts Otto taught him. That and a good balanced diet helped!

Who knew those nutrition books that scary blond chick gave him would actually help? Or maybe they didn't. Ehh, didn't matter.

"Woah, woah, woah," Otto pulled the burger out of his mouth leaving in a good chunky bite. "What's all this?"

"Izuku has a robot and he's not sharing! I just want to use some of the parts!" Mei flailed her arms still trying to get closer to something. She might be growing up, but it seemed like parts of her personality were the same as always. "Just think of all the babies I can make with-"

"I told you, it's not mine Mei. If it was, I would be more than happy to share with you." Izuku kept his arm straight, in a power pose that really showed off that tank top fashion. The wrench at his side also just made him look like some kid on the cover of youthful engineer magazine or something.

If something like that existed. Point being Izuku looked exactly like a little grease monkey in training. And Mei. Mei looked like a grease monkey had infested the body of a little girl. Well, preteen girl. What was she now? Twelve?

"Then share! They left it here!"

Otto shoved a burger back into his mouth. Shoved his hand down into one of the bags and grabbed a Mei-sized burger, opened it up and shoved it in his little sister's mouth. It worked and she stopped struggling long enough to inhale her burger. He offered one up to Izuku who took it happily.

"Thanks Otto," Izuku wiped his greasy hand onto his greasy pants and opened the greasy burger before taking a juicy bite out of it.

"Don't mention it, little green. Got fries and stuff too. But uhh, can you explain all this? Minus Meimei's Mei-jor meltdown?" His sister growled with the burger in her mouth. Otto looked at the different parts and motors set up in the yard and found a lot of them were still connected. "Like, what?"

Izuku took a bite and nodded. "Maijima-sensei dropped this off earlier today. Said if I was serious about trying to take the hero course exam then I should at least try to figure it out."

"Ah." That made no sense. "Wait, what do you mean Hero course? I thought you were going to join the Support course?"

"I am," Izuku took a bite of that burger that had just a bit to much pride in it. "But, I'm going to show up to the hero exam and show them I mean business."

"You're fucking crazy you know that right?"

Izuku just gave a wide smile.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but between school and going blind for a day and a half due to poison oak my schedule kind of got fucked up. Next chapter should be longer. I think. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. Now I really really want a greasy burger. **


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day.

The U.A. entrance exam.

Izuku let out a long even breath as he stared up at the U.A. auditorium, the cold winter air of February making his breath visible. He should be freezing his ass off, complaining about the cold snow on the ground, but the excitement was real. More than real. He could feel it with every single breath, it permeated the very air that this was where heroes were made.

All of the students walking towards the auditorium dreamed of becoming a hero. How many of them had strong powerful quirks? How many had less powerful, but more subtle quirks? Would they struggle in the exam?

It didn't really matter, he was the only one crazy enough to show up without a quirk. Probably. He actually didn't know if there were any other quirkless applicants. At least to the hero course. The support course might have more. But he was the only one that was going to stand a chance.

He squared his shoulders, adjusted his bag, and took a few steps forward.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A sharp eyed, girl with long black hair that extended to her waist took a step towards him. Her school uniform had her in a blue skirt, white shirt, complete a blue ribbon around her neck. She walked firmly towards him, a white sheathed sword in one hand and a school bag in her other hand. Her eyes were a honey yellow, that just dripped with confidence.

She wasn't taller than him, but he wasn't much taller than her either. Unless he considered the two slender red horns that stuck out from her hair line and curved upward, then she was a few inches taller. Izuku also couldn't help but notice that she was rather well developed.

Was that really how highschool girls looked? Wait, no, that hyperactive blue haired girl buzzing around was pretty flat and child like. Huh, why did he feel like he'd seen her before?

Oh right, angry hot chick with a sword glaring at him.

"Uhh, excuse me?" He laughed, why did it feel like just him being here was pissing her off?

She sneered. Oh, so laughing was the wrong thing to do. He should do it again. Huh, maybe Otto was right and he did enjoy pissing people off.

"This is the U.A. Entrance exam, and not a place for random vagabonds to just waltz up to." She crossed her arms over her chest. It was more sexy than intimidating. "Please remove yourself from this campus."

Vagabond was a new one. He let out a loud sharp laugh and matched her pose. "Vagabond? What makes you think I'm not an applicant."

She gave a huff that had so much sass in it he just wanted to slap the shit out of her. "Applicants are required to wear their school uniforms. You look like a grease monkey."

He was a grease monkey. Proud of it too. Still. She did have something of a point. He did show up to the exam wearing a green tank-top that did have oil stains on it, and a pair of black work pants that were just as stained. At least he showered this morning. "I am wearing my school uniform."

"If you're not going to be taking this seriously, then I must insist you leave."

"Oh, and just who exactly are you?" She seemed like the kind of person that would gladly tell a complete stranger her family's story.

She flicked back some of her long black hair, place a hand on top of her chest and gave him a smile brimming with confidence. Yep, he called it. "I am Suzuya Musha, grand daughter of the number eight pro hero Yoroi Musha, The Equipped Hero. And I will be going to U.A."

"Good luck with that. I'm Izuku Midoriya, a grease monkey." He gave her the biggest smile he could and then walked past her. Hopefully they wouldn't be in the same class as her. Or maybe being in her class would be nice, could be exciting. Besides, she was easy on the eyes.

He looked back and saw her standing at the entrance. She hadn't turned around yet, and her hands were shaking. Chances are she was just nervous and took it out on him. Still a bit of a bitch though.

"Still though, Yoroi's granddaughter? Shouldn't she have gotten in on recommendations?" He remembered reading that it was easier for the children of known pros to get in to U.A. due to recommendations, they still had to prove themselves, but in general it was easier. Especially if they inherited their parents quirk.

And judging by the sword she was allowed to carry around she likely had a similar quirk to her grandfather. Which was almost as secretive as All Might's quirk. But from what little people had gathered about Yoroi's quirk it allowed him to perform better while wearing armor. So maybe her's was tied with a sword instead.

That sounded like something right out of an anime.

Izuku made his way inside and found his seat, the exam was going to start soon. It was weird, he more nervous about the written exam than the practical portion of it. He had prepared for that part. He knew more about the practical than most students did thanks to Nezu, Power Loader, Otto, and maybe a little bit of thanks to Mei.

But for the written. He just had to hope that when Otto said they were way ahead in some areas that he wasn't just saying that. English and History on the other hand might be a bit touch and go.

"Yo! Friendo!" The boy next to him offered his hand. He was slender, with blue eyes and long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. "My name's Mirio Togata." He reached behind him and grabbed a black haired male with pointed ears. "And this Tamaki Amajiki, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Mirio," Tamaki mumbled trying to worm out of his friend's arm. "Why are you…"

"What? He's a potential classmate, Tamaki!" Mirio stuck his chest out. "And shouldn't we try to be friends with all of our classmates."

"As if that one girl wasn't bad enough. I'd just end up saying something stupid. Again." Tamaki slouched down in his seat and gave half whining noise.

He looked like he didn't want to be here in the slightest.

"Nice to meet you Mirio, I'm Izuku Midoriya. And is Tamaki alright? He looks like he might vomit." Hey, he was making friends! Kinda. And Otto as afraid that he'd be antisocial and growl at everyone. Sometimes, he thought that Otto got him and Mei confused. Which was a terrifying thought.

Mirio beamed when Izuku took his hand. "Tamaki's fine, his quirk just requires him to eat unusual things. And he tends to get a stomach ache when he's nervous. And he's nervous a lot."

"Oh? What's his quirk do?" Izuku asked, halfway leaning onto the desk in front of him, other potential students were still filtering in.

"Oh!" A blue haired girl jumped up from the row in front of them. "His name is Tamaki! And his quirk is that when he eats things he can turn into those things! Like when he eats seafood he can turn into an octopus!"

"Ahh," Izuku looked at the two boys. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"No, that's Nejire. We just met today. She asked a lot of questions." Mirio laughed. Tamaki looked ready to die.

"That's because there's so much stuff I want to know. Like Mirio's quirk, Permeation! It lets him go through stuff, but stuff also goes through him. Like air and light. It sounds scary. Oh! And my quirk is Wave Motion! I can shoot out blasts of force, but they make me super tired. I'm Nejire Hado by the way. Wait, don't I know you? What's your name? And what's your quirk?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya." He smiled and sat back in his seat. "And I don't have a quirk."

"Oh." Nejire blinked at him with wide blue eyes. Why did he get the feeling like this was a rare moment of silence from her?

"Uhh, you're aware this is the entrance exam for the hero course right?" Mirio asked, a single blond eyebrow raised.

Nejire nodded her head humming in agreement.

"Yep."

Mirio laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "You're an interesting person, Izuku!"

"Yeah," Nejire mumbled turning to her seat. "Super interesting."

The written exam was given moments later.

Then it was time for the practical.

XXXX

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Present Mic's voice tore through the air.

Was that the actual start?

"What are you doing? Real heroes don't get a countdown! Exam starts now!"

Oh it was. The crowd of other students Izuku had been assigned with surged forward, quickly getting into a bottleneck of the opening gate. Quirks were sent flying forward into the first wave of the robot defenders. It would have been amazing to watch that main battlefield. But Izuku took the first left, then the first right on his path.

He needed to get deeper into the training ground faster than the others so he could have just a bit of time without them destroying a robot.

It took far too long for his liking, but he eventually found the perfect target. A one pointer on its own. The Victory Class robot was not the most durable or the strongest of the Robots. But it was the quickest. And speed was what Izuku needed most.

"Hey!" He tossed a rock at its head. "Over here!"

It took the bait and chased him down the alleyway. Izuku half scrambled up the wall, using a portable grappling hook him and Mei made. It was a good thing there were no rules against support items! "Otherwise this might actually be a challenge."

When the Victory Class robot came barreling around the corner, Izuku leapt on its back.

XXXX

Higari sat up in his seat, it was impossible to hide his smile as he watched that surprising quirkless boy do something surprising. When Nezu had told him about Izuku, and had even gone so far as to lend the boy one of their damaged and out dated models he had been amused. Sure the boy could make the cut for the support course. So why let him apply to the hero course?

No matter how much fight was in that dog, he couldn't cut it as a hero with no fangs.

He had expected Izuku to make something to help disable the robots, or to use his knowledge to exploit their weaknesses. Instead he got something quite amazing.

"Didn't I tell you, Higari?" Nezu leaned forward in his seat the command console within easy reach of the small creature. "That boy, he's an entertainer, is he not?"

"Yeah, or he's fucking crazy. But either way I like his style." Higari licked his lips and watched as Izuku took control of a Victory Class robot and began to use it against the others. Already he had five points. More points than any other quirkless hopeful by a long shot. "I want him in the support course."

Nezu just laughed. "So do I my friend, so do I."

Shota just looked unimpressed.

XXXX

"Yeah!" Izuku couldn't help but let out a cry of excitement as his piloted the robot down the street, full force into a three pointer. He aimed for the joints, slamming his thick metal plates in and then tearing them out, dismantling the robots right side before it could even react. The controls he had set up on the robot required him to be on its back just above the central brain but gave him excellent control. The position was killer on his legs though.

"Take this!" He shouted flicking the controls and ripping the three pointers head off. How many was that? He had to have at least twenty points by now. That had to be good. Right? Still he had some time left.

His Victory Classes' right arm gave a cruel snap when it returned to a resting position and went limp.

"Fuck," He muttered, leaning over to inspect the damage. The joint was completely destroyed. Guess that was the cost of sending it into overdrive. Still the left arm was operational. He could still get a few more points before time was up.

The ground shook. Looming over the buildings like far away Mount Fuji, the first zero pointer emerged from nowhere. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to take that thing on with this one pointer. And then he heard the screams.

Fuck. People were there weren't they?

He pulled back on the controls and sped towards the massive zero pointer. He didn't know why, it was just a feeling he had that he needed to rush there. To see who he could help.

"Help!"

Like that!

Near one of the recently collapsed buildings he saw that girl from this morning. Suzuya? She was laying on the ground, one of her legs pinned under a slab of concrete. But she wasn't trying to get out, she was trying to reach her sword. She had weird priorities.

And that zero pointer was getting close.

Fuck it.

"Hold on!" He shouted to her, moving his Victory Class robot over to her. He could lift the rubble with his robot, but it might make things worse. He just needed to give her a bit of room right? He leapt down onto the ground, grabbing the nearest long metal object to use for leverage. She screamed when he slid the bar into the hole. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She said through gritted teeth. "It's my fault."

"Alright, on a count of three I'm going to lift up. You need to-"

"Just do it!"

He did. The rubble barely budged but she was able to slide her leg out of it. Her shoe was lost, likely buried under the rubble, blood mixed with the dirt and her black leggings. Chances are she wasn't going to be able to walk for a while.

Suzuya crawled forward a bit and grabbed her sword. Her body relaxing. "Thank you."

The Zero pointer reminded them that it was nearby. And that they needed to get out of here. "Hold on, I'll get you out of here."

"Thanks, Grease Monkey."

"If you call me that again, I'm going to start calling you Sword Bitch."

He carried her to the exit with his Victory Class and dropped her off at the medic station. He just had to hope that he earned enough points in the time he had.

XXXX

It had been a week since then. He wasn't expecting to actually get into the hero course. He didn't have a quirk after all. But he still wanted to get them to acknowledge him. He knew it was stupid. Otto told him it was stupid. Mei also said it was stupid. He mostly agreed with that statement.

But it was a matter of pride. He just couldn't let himself not at least try to get into the Hero Course.

"Uhh, Izuku?" Otto called from the shop front. The large man that had become something like a big brother and friend to him stuck his pink haired head out from behind the current. The man's face was full of confusion. "You uhh, got a visitor bud. Like. Three of them."

Putting down his tools, Izuku wiped his hands on his shirt. It really didn't do anything besides mix the filth of his gloves and shirt. And headed for the shop entrance. Who could it be? Those other students he met at U.A? He didn't tell them where he worked. Maybe it could have been Suzuya, showing up to thank him for saving her?

Or it could be a giant bear, a small dog sized bear, and a small hairless ginger gorilla with metal tipped fingers. Individually he knew all three of these people. The first was the Child Service Protection Bear Kuma Kuma - his case holder. The second was Nezu, his weird benefactor. And lastly was the Pro Hero Power Loader that had lent him the robot months ago for study.

"And, and there's the man of the hour." Nezu said loudly clapping his paw like hands as he stood on the counter. He was wearing that same suit he always wore. "I must say, my boy, you showed so many wonderful qualities during that exam. Anytime you showed up during my reviews I completely forgot what I was doing!"

"Uhh, thank you? I didn't know you worked at U.A., Nezu." Izuku stepped next to Otto hoping he might know why they were here. "But, why are you here?"

Otto just gave half a shrug and pointed his pink stubbled chin towards Kuma.

"Is Otto in trouble for letting me take the Hero Course Exam?"

"Oh not at all my boy." Nezu clapped his hands behind his back and began to pace. "While it was irresponsible, it is a parent's duty to help their children reach their dreams. However, this does leave me in an unusual position at Principal at U.A."

"You're the Principal?" Izuku felt his mouth drop.

"Huh? You didn't know?" Otto asked. "I figured he told you."

"Haha, why am I not surprised?" Higari laughed.

Kuma coughed into his paw and gave a deep sigh. "It uhh surprised me as well."

"Indeed I am my boy!" Nezu paused directly in front of him. Paw outstretched. "You see, I cannot allow you into the hero course for the reason you are well aware of. However, I can offer you a position in the support or general course."

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't the only reason you came here? You could have sent that in a letter." Izuku raised an eyebrow at the mouse. There was a lot of cunning in those eyes. And while Nezu did help him with the robot, it felt like he was keeping secrets.

"Because, I'm here to make an offer to you Izuku." Nezu made a motion for Kuma to place something onto the table. "I won't lie, part of what I'm doing is for my own selfish needs, and my own machinations. I see you and I see a brilliant future. But, I do not wish to leave that up to the whims of fate."

Kuma brought out a set of adoption papers. Izuku's name was already written on the top.

"I want to adopt you. I will support you to the best of my ability and open up doors that may otherwise be beyond your reach." Nezu gave an evil laugh, both hands behind his back. "Not that I'll go easy on you. But I suspect you're up for the challenge."

Izuku blinked. A rat-dog-cat-bear-thing wanted to adopt him. Okay. "Why?"

Nezu's laugh was little more than the click of a teeth. "Why indeed, it's not like I'm human you know. I can't have children. For more reasons than I care to list here. But I still desire something of a legacy."

Izuku sighed and scratched the back of his head. This just felt odd. "So, you want me to be your legacy?"

"In a way, yes, but remember my boy. I do have plans for you." Nezu extended his paw and smiled. "So what do you say Izuku, will you allow me to adopt you?"

"It's not like I can stop you."

"No, but forcing you is not the kind of relationship I want with you."

Otto placed a firm hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Hey, I think you should do it. Nezu's a bit off, but he's always been fair. And he can open up doors for you that most people couldn't dream of. Besides me and Mei will be fine. It's not like Mei won't be joining you at U.A. in a few years anyway."

Mei popped her head out from work shop in the back. "If Izuku leaves, can I have his scraps?"

Izuku stared at Nezu, then looked towards the documents. It was so hard to picture what exactly he was being offered. At the very least, if he accepted, he could say that he was the only person adopted by an animal. And Nezu did help him a lot.

"Fine. But don't expect me to call you dad."

**AN: This was a long chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Uhh, I have a twitter, follow me there, and I have a Ko-Fi, you can like, send me money there if you want. Up to you tho.**

**And if you find this fic or others on Ao3 there's a link to a discord I'm on. **


	7. Chapter 7

Fires licked at his heels, smoke filled his lungs, destruction was all he heard, and he saw All Might. All Might stopped the flames from consuming, stopped from smoke from choking him, and paused the destruction. Those blue eyes glowed with power and fury.

"You can't become a hero."

All Might grew in size looming over him the way he might loom over an ant. He was powerless. He was nothing. He was falling into the darkness. Those two blue eyes began his only light.

"Without a quirk, you are powerless. Give up."

Give up.

Give up.

You can't do anything.

Izuku shot up in his bed, his cold sweat making the early March air bite at his skin as he took deep gasps of breath. Another nightmare. Why was he still so hung up about that? With a breath, Izuku rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was early. Too early to get out of bed, but too late to go back to sleep. If he tried now, he'd just be lying in bed telling himself he needed to go to sleep. Besides, he didn't feel like sleeping.

Not really.

He almost jumped again when he looked around his room. And it was his room. It wasn't the wide open loft area he had spent the last four years in with Mei and Otto. It was much smaller, cleaner, quieter. There wasn't the sound of Otto sleeping that was a cross between a snore and a whisper, no random cackling from Mei as she mumbled about some new idea in her sleep. No buzzing from some half alive machine.

In a way, it was nice.

His new room - the one that Nezu had given him - was nice. White walls to fill with whatever he wanted, Nezu even offered to let him paint it. A bookshelf stacked with course books, machine manuals, notebooks, and more sat next to a dresser that was half empty, his U.A. uniform sat on top of it. Two desks ran opposite to his large comfortable bed - the sheets clean, the mattress younger than him for once - one desk had a computer on it. His brand new computer, filled with design programs and everything he could possibly dream of. The other was more physical, a drafting station and miniature workbench to work on gadgets in his free time.

He missed the smell of oil.

The new school year hadn't quite started yet, but he had moved in with Nezu almost two weeks early, mostly to adjust to his new living conditions. It was weird not having Mei wake him up for whatever reasons she decided was important enough, normally she was just bored or really excited for whatever idea popped into her head.

Izuku looked at his dresser and couldn't help but smile. U.A. uniforms, one jacket, six shirts - three long sleeved for winter, three short sleeves for summer, and three pairs of pants. All firmly pressed into neat little stacks. He did it. He had gotten into U.A.

He knew what he needed to do today.

After getting dressed into some new clothes that Nezu had also gotten him - he still had his old clothes, they were just all in a large burlap bag waiting to be power washed - besides, they would probably like to see him in some new clothes, he headed out into the living and dining area.

Despite what he would have thought, Nezu didn't have everything built for a two and a half foot tall rodent. Instead everything was human sized sized, even Nezu's reading chair was just a regular bean bag chair. He claimed it was for guests and that he had always done things in a world too big for him so it didn't matter much. Besides, he didn't really need the top shelves anyways.

"Ahh, Izuku," Nezu waved at him from the couch, two steaming cups of tea or coffee sat on a table that rested between two couches. Nezu sat opposite someone with long dark hair that looked like he had woken up way to early. "We were just discussing classes for the new year. Didn't mean to wake you, sorry."

The man turned to look at him, his small black eyes moving up and down as though he was trying to determine everything at a glance before he nodded and turned his attention back to his drink.

Izuku shook his head and corrected his posture. "No, you didn't wake me. I just kind of woke up early."

"Ahh I see, well it's still a bit early, but if you'd like I'm sure I can get Aizawa-sensei here to accompany us on our school tour, he'll be starting as a teacher this year." Nezu clicked his heels and jumped up onto the floor. "You can even sample some of our school's fine breakfast selection."

"Actually, there was something I needed to do today." He scratched the back of his head while looking away. "I wanted to go see my parents."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Nezu asked, concern was in his voice.

"No, it's fine. It's actually something I want to do on my own." Besides. It'd be awkward showing up with his new foster father. Would it? It didn't matter.

"I understand. Then here." Nezu reached into his pocket jacket and pulled out a single bill he had folded up in there. "At least allow for me to buy them some flowers."

"Thank you Nezu."

"No problem, my boy. Let me know when you return."

XXXX

His parents grave.

A cold stone slab with their names etched into into it. Just like all the others.

The early morning fog gave way to the creep and despair hidden within, soaking everything in a glum melancholy. Others milled about, pay respect to the fallen, some crying, others whispering in a silent respect. It was all that stopped the graveyard from filling like a lonely pit in hell. He never felt better when he came here. But sometimes, he just felt like he needed too.

Especially after a nightmare.

But this time felt different. He had news. Good news.

"Hey," he smiled against the tear that was sliding down his cheek. He kneeled down placing the flowers that he had brought at the base of the grave. His throat felt tight, and breaths stung just a bit. "I, umm, I got into U.A.; not the hero course, though. Heh, I didn't suddenly develop a quirk so I couldn't. But, I did get into the support course. It was all thanks to Otto and Mei. You remember them right? They're the ones I keep telling you about?"

He sighed, Otto offered every time to come with him. Even took him here the first couple of times. He always said no. It didn't feel right for people that didn't know them to come see them. Besides, he wanted to talk to them.

"I, uhh, still don't really have any friends. I guess Mei counts and Otto. But I don't really live with them anymore. I don't think I'll be seeing them for a while. I think I might miss them." It wasn't that they were too far away or anything, less than an hour by train from U.A.; it just felt like he was about to get really busy. That and the whole antisocial thing he had going on. "Oh, it's not because of anything bad. I just live at U.A. now."

Now for the awkward part. "I, uhh, kind of got adopted by the principal at U.A. He's, uhh, well his name's Nezu. And he's a rat? I think. Or something like that. He seems like a nice guy, and he bought me these new clothes. But it's a bit weird. Anyways. That's all. I'll, uhh, come to see you again soon. Maybe when I make a friend or something."

No reply.

There was never a reply.

He never told them about All Might. About the dreams. The Nightmares. They'd probably tell him to be grateful that he was alive. He was. But it was hard. Really hard. To think about that man and smile.

The sun was fighting off the greyness of the early morning as he left the graveyard. Just in time for the early morning migration of students making their way towards school. Even now that he was going to U.A. he wouldn't really be participating in the commute. Guess that was just another good thing to come from his new home.

It was kind of peaceful in a hectic kind of way.

Aside from the fact that it was very peopley.

Izuku let out another breath, debating if he should bother with riding the train with the other numerous students. It would make more sense for him to enter the gate with them as opposed to forcing someone to come open it for him. Or he could just wander around a bit, wait for the crowd to disperse then head back. Nezu was probably busy during the day, and it would feel weird for him to be the only one getting a tour during school. Even if he was accompanying a new teacher.

"So you do own clean clothes." A female voice mocked from his side, as he felt someone pull on his sleeve. Long black hair, red horns, and a certain smugness he almost wanted to smack. She was wearing the same sailor uniform she first confronted him in. Only this time she was smiling.

"Or am I thinking of a different Grease Monkey?" Suzuya let go of his sleeve that wry almost smug smile of hers making his face feel hot. "Izuku, right?"

"Oh, right, you're that Sword Bitch, Suzuya right?" It was hard to glare at her, especially as she bounced in front of him, a long object wrapped in white cloth hung from her back - her sword probably - while that same black bag of hers was over just one shoulder.

"Ahh, right, you did say you'd call me that if I called you Grease Monkey again." She gave a small laugh and looked him up and down again. "So, did you get in?"

"Yeah, what about you?" He nodded, walking alongside her as they headed up to the train.

"I ranked first. Most of it was villian points, but I got a few rescue points as well. I probably could have gotten more if I didn't get stuck. Thanks for that by the way. You know, again." She nodded and rubbed her neck, looking away from him.

"Don't mention it."

"But, didn't you see the top ten? I thought they sent those results to everyone that got in? Or did you just not remember my name?" They entered the waiting area for the trains, and both moved to the line for the train he needed to take back to U.A. Not that he was trying to escape her or anything.

Izuku scoffed and kept his hands in his pockets. "As if I could forget someone telling me I didn't belong. But, you weren't really wrong about that either."

"Huh?"

"Well, I didn't really get to see the top ten results. I'm actually in the support course."

"What? Why? You were doing great during the exam."

"Yep, I even impressed principal." So much so Nezu adopted him. "But, I can't really be in the hero course. Most of it is about training your quirk, and learning how to use your quirk in a way to save people, so it really wouldn't help me."

"Huh? Why not? Is your quirk just that good or something?"

"Yep, my quirk is being stubborn."

Suzuya's face fell as the train came screeching into the station. A single eyebrow was raised almost to slender red horn. "No really, what is your quirk?"

"I don't have one." He gave her the biggest fakest smile he could muster and walked towards the train.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm not going to lie, the lack of attention this story is getting is kind of making it hard to write.**

**Also, sorry for focusing on the OC Suzuya. This chapter was originally going to introduce Izuku's home room teacher, but it didn't feel right with the grave scene. I tried a few different scenes for the afterward, running into Mirio, a fight with Bakugo, running into Nejire, but nothing really fit and in the end I settled with Suzuya.**

**I hope next chapter is better. Again. Sorry. **


	8. Chapter 8

"You're a fucking idiot."

Izuku looked up at the lanky man with long messy black hair. Shota Aizawa was pretty much as grumpy as they came and was dressed appropriately edgey. He would make an absolutely wonderful teacher. "Normally people call me crazy or stubborn, but what did I do this time?"

Aizawa-sensei rolled his shoulders and gave him the laziest glare he'd ever witness, somehow he looked more tired than Mei did when he was forcing her into bed after a triple all nighter. "Your little stunt at the entrance exams. You don't have a quirk, you shouldn't have even been allowed to participate."

"So you're saying I can't become a hero?" Izuku asked, following after Nezu as they walked down the hallway. Seriously, was he really just going to let Aizawa-sensei just call a new student a fucking idiot like that?

"Exactly. If you can't even protect yourself you should just give up on becoming a hero. That goes for that girl you saved and others. As well." The way Aizawa spoke wasn't overly aggressive, rather it was just annoyed, like he was stating something that should have been obvious. Which in a way he was. A hero that couldn't even protect themselves was one that could become a liability. But at the same time, a hero was more than just that.

"Hmm." Izuku placed both hands behind the back of his head and looked down out the glass windows where a class was currently doing exercises. In one of the nearby yards. "Well, I guess that's why you're a teacher isn't it Aizawa-sensei?"

Aizawa's annoyed grunt was music to his ears.

Nezu let out a small chuckle. "Well said my boy! I have high hopes for both of you so I hope you can work well together."

"I didn't come here to babysit your pet project Nezu." Aizawa growled.

"Oh? You wish to be a teacher don't you? In a way you can say that each and every student admitted into U.A. is a pet project of mine." Nezu chuckled into his paw. "Indeed the whole school may very well be my pet project."

"Just remember what we talked about." Aizawa glared forward, hands firmly in his pockets.

"I've already agreed, you'll have the ability to expel and-"

"I'd rather not have a student know about it," Aizawa said.

Izuku crossed his arms. He was the one to bring it up. There wasn't anything special about a teacher being able to expel students. Why was that an important condition for Aizawa-sensei? Or was it the second part that was important. "Wait, do you want to expel and then re-enlist students?"

Aizawa bristled at that his frown getting deeper by the second. "Forget you heard everything."

Nezu let out another chuckle. "Aizawa-sensei, I know that Izuku is a student, but he is not your student, and while I don't want to feed his ego by giving him special treatment, I would encourage you to think of him as more of an ally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izuku asked, looking down between Nezu's sly smile and Aizawa's equally perplexed look.

"Nothing at all my boy, nothing at all, just planning and scheming about my pet projects is all." The evil laugh that Nezu let out sent a chill up Izuku's spine. "Now come come, there's much to do, and much more to see, perhaps we should go to the cafeteria next, I am rather hungry."

Nezu walked down the hallway leaving both Izuku and Aizawa behind.

"I'm fairly certain I just got hired by an insane rodent." Aizawa muttered scratching the back of his neck.

Izuku just shrugged. "It could be worse."

"How so?"

"You could have been adopted by an insane rodent."

"Heh," Aizawa let out a small smile, and Izuku hoped he'd never see that smile again.

XXXX

"Alright then, this is the final stop for you Izuku," Nezu stood in front of the door labeled 'Support Department Teacher's Room.' The rat stood hands behind his back, looking at Izuku and Aizawa-sensei, waiting for one of them to open the door for him. "I believe she should be here now and that she has been eagerly awaiting you."

"Uhh, who is she?" Please don't tell him that Nezu was married and that his would be mother was waiting inside. Still Izuku opened the door and saw that the Support Department Teacher's Room was less chaotic than he would have thought. He expected oil, blow torches, inventions tossed about the place, instead he was greeted by a room filled with desks, paper, and computers. A few plants clung to the narrow ledges near the windows providing a bit of green to the room.

From the beyond the row of desks a lone woman stood to greet them. Long White hair reached the middle of her back and was tied into a set of two twintails on either side of her head, and a telltale streak of red came down from her bangs. Unlike most of the other teachers that worked at U.A. she was wearing a suit, the tight grey skirt was short stopping at her mid thigh and the first two buttons of her blouse were undone, if she was trying to be modest she was failing. Her eyes were a fiery orange and her face had a predatory smile on it. She licked her lips when she looked at him, like he was nothing more than her next meal.

"Auick, Maus, zis is zee boy ja?" She spoke in a thick german accent that blanketed her every single word in a sexually charged aura. A robotic snake crawled up along her back its glowing yellow eyes locked onto Izuku as it rested on the woman's shoulder.

Izuku swallowed, he knew this woman. Otto had her pin up calendar on the wall, this was Prinz Eugen, a hero from Germany that had been named after one of their old warships. Her quirk, Zwillingsroboterseele, translated to Twin Mecha Soul, allowed her to make up to two mechanical creations into her loyal pets. She was also a model.

"Indeed it is. Prinz, this is Izuku, he'll be in your class next semester," Nezu bounced on his heels, hands firmly planted behind his back. "Izuku, this is Prinz Eugen she'll be your homeroom teacher."

"I thought Maijima-sensei would be my homeroom teacher?" Wasn't Higari the head of the support department? Also why was there a german woman teaching at U.A? And a former model at that? Oh god he could practically see her in her black, yellow, and red bikini right now. Was his face red? It felt hot.

How did male students survive with her as their homeroom teacher?

"Higari he is ein very hintelligent man, but alzo fery busy ya?" Prinz Eugen, tapped her finger on cheek and hummed. "He mostly manages zee vorkshop and helps hoverzee zee students creazions." She let out a sigh and smiled again. "Leafing me to deal vith basically heverything elsze. But don't worry Schatz, I'm more zan villing to get mein hands dirty."

"Schatz?" Izuku asked now aware that the woman was taking a step towards him.

"Treasure in german," Nezu spoke up to him before turning to Prinz and began to speak in german with the woman. The conversation was impossible to follow and was over before Izuku could even guess what they were talking about. "Izuku, this is where we part ways for now, Prinz here will show you around the support department."

"Huh? But doesn't Eugen-sensei have class?"

"Prinz Eugen iz formal enough, or Prinz, I can't keep up vith your honorifics." Prinz flipped her hand lazily about before resting her chin on it. She let out a heavy sigh and petted the mechanical snake on her shoulder. "Iz zee end of zee semester, ya? All mein students are busy vith zeir finals, and doing naught but planning for the next class iz tiering."

"Thank you Pinz," Nezu bowed slightly and Prinz mirrored the motion. "I leave Izuku in your care. I still have much I need to do with Aizawa-sensei. I'll see you at home my boy!"

Nezu scrambled up onto Aizawa's shoulders and buried himself into his scarf.

"What are you doing?" Aizawa grunted as he turned to leave down the hallway.

"I have small legs, walking around so much is tiring for me."

"Fine, but this isn't going to become a regular thing."

"Now zen." Prinz took a step over to him and grabbed onto his elbow like they were a couple. "Let's zee if you can entertain me."

Was he in danger?

"Uhh, what?" He tried to fight back the nervous chuckle, but it really didn't help that he knew what she looked like in basically underwear. Dammit Otto! Why did he have to have a pin up like that? Wouldn't it leave a bad impression on Mei. Well, if Mei could be impressed upon.

"Let's start with zee gadget you used to take control over zee mecha?" She started walking, pulling him along for the ride. What were the other students going to think if they saw him walking around with their teacher like this? Their former model and very foreign teacher? Was this normal? Hopefully it was normal.

The mechanical snake on Prinz's shoulder slithered over his shoulder opposite of the german woman and then down around his arm. Despite being mechanical the creature still moved with a remarkable lifelike-ness. This had to be the power of Prinz's quirk. "Using the power box near the back I was able to redistribute the systems signals to my own."

"Hmm, zo less a system hack and more a physical one?" Prinz reached over him and scratched the chin of her pet, "Zat must have been terrifying for it, no?" She looked up at him and smiled with a dry wry ness that made it feel like he was being teased mercilessly. "But still most impressive for someone your age."

"Zan-thank you ma'am, but uhh, do you mind if I ask you what you're doing here?" Especially grabbing on to him! He could feel her bra pressing against his arm. "I uhh mean here at U.A. I thought you were a top hero in Germany, and uhh a uhh-"

"A Model?" Prinz smiled up at him and tapped his nose. "I knew it, you're a fan."

"No, well, I mean, not really, I just uhh recognize you from Otto's wall. That's all."

"Hmm, shame, well, if you must know I have zee passion for teaching you zee. Being ein hero, and being a model, were both vonderful. But it iz not where mien heart goes. Ach! I know! You vant to see my pets?" Prinz didn't wait for him to respond and pulled him out of large school building and out into the open air, she finally let go of his arm and took off at a near jogging pace. "Come come, you vill love zem!"

She lead him away from the main part of the compound and towards one of many large garages that were scattered about U.A. A large red four was painted on the side of the building a few carts and vehicles were parked in front of it, even a similar flat bedded truck to the one that Power Loader had brought the robot to Otto's shop on.

When Prinz opened the large garage door at the front as opposed to the smaller door to the side, Izuku saw something that made his mouth water, even as Prinz threw her grey jacket at him revealing that her white blouse was just barely translucent enough that he could her black bra strap.

The garage was more of a workshop, tools lined the walls like a meticulous and orderly renaissance painting. In a way the workshop was as beautiful as it was pragmatic. But it was the lurking machines that were scattered about the building that truly captivated him. Bright sanguine reds clashed with a grey so dark it might as well be black, each one of the machines looked alive, like he was at a natural history museum where they showed ancient beasts in dynamic poses.

"Spee, Roon, Steige auf und scheine!" Prinz called letting her German out.

A light darted out from the mechanical snake coiled around his arm and the now lifeless creature became the rigid machine it truly was. The light flew into the building and into one of the machines Prinz was pointing at.

Two machines began to stir on their own accord. One had two massive pincers, multiple legs, and a long armor plated tail that ended not with a stinger but with an assortment of weaponry. The other was a large mouth that snapped itself awake reveal the weapons under its red teeth, a blue liquid formed a tail around a skeletal frame before the shark like creature began to swim through the air like it was water.

"Vell?" Prinz asked, falling down onto the scorpion shaped robot letting it catch her. A moment later she was sitting on top of its head, legs crossed chin in her hand and a wry smile on his face. "Vhat do you think?"

There were many things on Izuku's mind. Or there should have been. But that was when he felt the pull, a real pull that drew him in and made him walk into the garage. "I want to make something."

Prinz let out a sharp laugh. "Zen let's get started, ya?"

**AN: Yes, I stole Prinz Eugen right from Azur Lane. **

**Yes, I have married her in Azur Lane.**

**Yes I have a fold of Prinz Eugen art. **

**I've wanted to write Prinz for a long time now, and SDR with its need for OCs felt like a good place to include her as a homeroom teacher for Izuku. I'm actually really really happy with the quirk I gave her. **

**A proper explanation to her quirk is that she has two sparks, Spee and Roon (Also named after Azur lane ships) that can take over mechanical bodies and move them in a way that most machines can't. She first discovered her quirk when she was playing with some toys. The two sparks are loyal to her though they both have personalities of their own and can be a bit stubborn at times. **

**As to why she's the homeroom teacher and not Power Loader; simple, Much like how All Might teaches Heroics, Power Loader teaches Support Development. That and I wanted to write a cute girl to mercilessly tease Izuku. **

**Next chapter My Hero Academia Officially starts. I can't wait to explore Yuyu's personality with you guys. **


	9. Chapter 9

Both the general course and the hero course classrooms were very similar to what he remembered classrooms looking like. There was a white board, a podium, storage, a few random facilities like a sink, and a desk for each student. The support room was different. Very different.

In places of individual desks, there were large work tables with a thick dark stone top. Each table was equipped with storage, a sink, gas and electric hookups and so much more, each table had a set of stools. A wide variety of tools were aligned neatly along one of the walls with a rental system in place to determine what student was using what tool. It looked more like a lab than an actual classroom.

Izuku tugged at the sleeves of his uniform and looked around at his classmates. There were a lot of other students. Most of them milling about and talking to each other on the first day of class. Prinz wasn't anywhere to be seen, but resting on the podium was one of her mecha soul pets overlooking the classroom with a bored look, if it was possible for a mechanical snake to look bored.

On the board in large nearly mechanical looking letters was "Choose your seat."

Weren't schools supposed to have assigned seats?

Still from what he learned about Prinz Eugen, this seemed like exactly the right kind of organized chaos she would enjoy. Most of the spots were already taken, but he found one, second from the front, center column. A girl with bright pink hair was sitting on her phone, looking rather annoyed.

His kind of person.

And the only seat left.

He sat down next to her, placing his backpack on the ground and felt the cold surface of the table, until his arm was stopped by his sleeve getting a bit too tight. Seriously, why couldn't he wear his summer uniform? The cold bothered him less than these sleeves did.

"Well, you got taller." His new tablemate sat her phone down and looked at him a sly smile on her face. She looked familiar. "Told you I'd be seeing you here."

Izuku blinked. There was no point in pretending that he knew who this was. "Uhh, who are you?"

"Pfft, after I help you with a mental breakdown you forgot about me already? Well, that's fine." She waved him off and flattened herself onto the table her smile forcing her already sharp eyes to narrow at him. "I'll be sure to get plenty of exposure by proximity."

"Ahh! You're that girl!" He pointed at her, feeling his eyes go wide. "The one from the support fair right? You died your hair! And I completely forgot your name sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it was just that one day that we hung out for. Kind of regretted not snagging your number but I had a feeling I was going to see you again. And now here you are, sitting right next to me." She drummed her fingers along the table and sat up before extending her hand out to him. "I'm Yuyu Haya, and get used to my hair changing colors, now that it's not against the rules, I'm going to be doing it a lot."

"Nice to meet you. Again. Uh, I'm Izuku Midoirya?" He half shrugged and took her hand. They were really soft and she had sharp nails. What did he remember about her? She was nice, was into design, and wanted to get into U.A. to be with her friend. "Oh, did your friend get in?"

"Ahh, I see it's all coming back!" Yuyu grabbed her phone and smiled, her stool screeched against the tiled floor as she scooted closer. She showed him a picture of Yuyu and a girl with blue hair posing in U.A. uniforms in front of the main building. "See? This is Nejire! She's in the hero course, oh! Why don't I introduce you during lunch? She'll probably ask you a million questions though."

"Uhh, sure, that sounds good." Wait, didn't he meet Nejire before? Wait, that's right, at the entrance exam, along with those other two. Mirio and Tamaki right? Maybe they got in as well.

Yuyu smiled and put her phone down.

"Oh, since we're here and you're probably going to be my go to lab buddy, I should tell you about my quirk." Yuyu held out her hands and moved them slowly in a circle around her body, as she did small images of her hands floated in the air like an after effect. They were blue in color and see through. At the end, there were a total of eight floating hands floating around Yuyu, one went over and began to turn the faucet on and off, a pair grabbed her phone, while another grabbed her pencil and began to draw something. "It's called phantom hands, they can do stuff that normal hands can do and somethings they can't, but there's no arm strength behind them so I can't throw a punch with them and each one can only lift about five pounds."

"Oh wow, that's a useful quirk if you're good with your hands." Izuku looked at a pair of her hands that were mock dancing on the table. "It looks like you're also good at multitasking with them, that's going to be very useful for a designer."

"Yep, it's the perfect quirk for me!" Yuyu smiled and held out her hands, the phantom hands melded into hers save for the pair currently scribbling in her notebook. "I do need to watch out though using it to much dries out my skin so I keep a lot of hand moisturizers with me."

"Oh, that's a minor downside for how useful it is. How many can you make? Do you think you'll be able to make more? What about improving the lifting ability?"

Yuyu laughed and propped her head up on one arm, squishing her cheek to one side. "Man, you're such a dork aren't you? But no, I've always been able to make just eight hands. I've tried to make more by using them but nothing really came of it, same with the lifting, it's always been five pounds per hand. Well, there you are, my very useful support quirk."

"You might be able to be a hero with them you know. If you really wanted." At least she had a quirk. What would All Might have told her? To train hard?

"Nah, I just want to be able to support Nejire however I can. So here I am." She smiled at him, then looked down at her phone. "Hey, let me get your number, it'll be good to have a friend I whose notes I can copy."

"What makes you think I'm not going to be copying your notes?"

"Because you're smarter than me, I'm just here to make costumes look pretty and maybe say 'No capes!' every so often."

The door to the classroom opened and Prinz Eugen walked in with enough pride and confidence to silence the room. All eyes were on her in an instant, and she grabbed onto that attention with a vice-like grip. Once she arrived at the podium, her snake coiled around her and handed her a marker. "Zank you Roon."

Her fiery eyes washed over the class room and her cold smile offered little shelter from her glare. "I am Prinz Eugen. Unlike the rest of your sensei, you will not refer to me as such. Prinz Eugen is formal enough in Germany, ya? Zo, if I like you I may permit you to call me just Prinz, but zat is not an honor I give lightly. Now zen. Today, ve vill be going over ze core aspects of ze support course."

Prinz gave a very German laugh and spoke a few words in German before looking at the class once again. "Ze first thing is that there vill be no tests. Not written at any rate. No, instead, you vill be judged by your creations. Starting today, you vill be starting your finals. You may work together, you may work alone. Ze choice is yours, as is what you choose to create. Though, do try to impress. I don't care for lazy uninspired ideas."

"Because of ze skills you vill learn during your time here, you may find some traditional classes lacking." Prinz turned to the white board and began to write, Roon's angular head peeking out from her hair with glowing judgemental eyes. A list of classes began to appear on the white board in Prinz's sharp angular font. "You will be separated during the day into classes that will boost your blooming skills. From the workshop, to design, to computers and more, there are plenty of options for you. Now then. Any questions?"

A dozen - mostly male - hands went up.

"Ones that are not related to past careers of mine?" Roon tilted its head towards the class a set of razors extending from its tail.

Only a few hands remained up.

XXXX

"That's where I knew you from!" Nejire hado pointed her finger at Izuku and looked at him with wide spark filled eyes. It was the same way that she looked at just about anything that got her attention, and in Yuyu's opinion it was absolutely adorable. She loved it when Nejire had that look in her eyes, and she loved it whenever Nejire was looking at her like that.

Which was why she collected neat and interesting things to show Nejire.

And Izuku definitely qualified as neat and interesting.

That and she liked that driven look he had. It was intense.

"Yeah, he's the guy I told you about remember?" Yuyu laughed and watched as Nejire looked at Izuku intently. "From the Support Fair? Did you meet him after that or something."

"Yeah! He's the quirkless guy that took the hero entrance exam!" The silence that followed Nejire's exclamation was somehow louder than the buzz it squashed. She could feel the eyes of all that heard Nejire now looking over at their table, and more specifically Izuku. "How'd you do? Did you get in? What class are you in? Why is your hair green?"

Izuku laughed and smiled at Nejire like it was nothing. "I did good I think, I managed to hack a robot and then score some points. And I'm here aren't I? I'm in the support class with Yuyu and my hair has always been green."

"Ooooh," Nejire plopped back down into her seat arms extended outward like she was a cat frozen in fear. "That's kind of awesome!"

"Indeed! I heard rumors about you, Izuku." Mirio, one of Nejire's classmates that she dragged to their table along with the dark haired broody guy, thumped his chest and nodded. "You not only dismantled several of those robots by taking control of one but you even managed to rescue one of the Class 1-A students, truly you have the soul of a hero my friend."

"He ranked higher than all three of us." Tamaki muttered shoulders slumping. Was he just permanently depressed or something? That felt like the kind of guy that Nejire would adopt, Yuyu had proof too, that was how she acted in middle school before Nejire showed up like a ray of pure sunshine and made her feel positivity. "I feel like we barely made it in."

"Come now, don't be like that, Tamaki, we need to show Izuku here our own heroic moxy." Mirio thumped his chest.

"Oh oh! You're in the support class right? What are you two going to be doing in there?" Nejire bounced in her seat, food still untouched. At this point, Yuyu was certain that Nejire needed to ask questions more than she needed food.

"Oh, well, I'm planning on participating in the sports festival." It was like Izuku was just stating what the weather was, as though it didn't mean shit. "So I need to build something that'll help me in the tournament."

Why was she not surprised? Still, Izuku made things interesting.

Nejire and Mirio looked at Izuku with stars in their eyes.

Apparently these were the people she was going to be spending her highschool with. A depressed boy, a golden boy, a literal ray of sunshine, and someone who's quirk was being stubborn. Should make for an interesting time.

**AN: I love/hate working on this fic. **


End file.
